


Three Poetry Snacks (sweet, salty, bitter)

by Sweet_Voice_of_Yala



Category: Rift World Series - Ephemeral Rift
Genre: Arkham Sanitarium, Ephemeral Rift, Gen, Poetry, Rift World - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Voice_of_Yala/pseuds/Sweet_Voice_of_Yala
Summary: Three short poems
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Three Poetry Snacks (sweet, salty, bitter)

**Author's Note:**

> Rift World Universe is the creation of YouTuber Ephemeral Rift (who is not only an ASMRtist but also an amazing storyteller)  
> [EphemeralRift.com](https://ephemeralrift.com/)  
> The poems are mine, everything else belongs to him.
> 
> English is not my first language, so please be gentle with me. Corrections are very welcome.  
> Also, please let me know if I made a mistake (category, warnings etc). Thanks :)

Confusion

When she asked: „Who‘s your fave redhead nurse?"  
and then added: „Not Iggy!“ (quite terse),  
I just wondered: _Wait, where  
does that guy have red hair?  
Am I colorblind, dumb or perverse?_

Well, at least I'm aware...

While my mistrust of Corvus prevails  
once I see him, all wariness bails  
but much worse (as you know),  
is, when he says hello  
I’ll just act like the dog with two tails.

Slave Song

The Entity‘s a puppeteer  
and keeps me on a string;  
it‘s red, it goes around my heart  
and gives it quite the wring.

The Entity‘s my puppeteer  
but I am not alone,  
a billion others share a fate  
exactly like my own.

The Entity‘s our puppeteer  
and bound to us by threads;  
one day we’ll pull them, all at once,  
and rip it right to shreds.


End file.
